Pequeñas Variaciones
by ErCradel
Summary: La vida está marcada por elecciones; elecciones que pueden cambiarla para siempre. ¿Qué ocurriría si diéramos un paso en falso al tomar una decisión?


Pequeñas variaciones

Un Fanfic de Naruto, por Raven 174

Bien, bien, bien… Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y se me ocurrió tras ver los capítulos de la saga de la Búsqueda de Tsunade de la serie. Fue una idea bastante súbita y que se materializó con bastante rapidez para lo que estoy acostumbrado, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ideas que tengo en "lista de espera". NO promete ser un fic especialmente largo, cosa que se verá con el tiempo (cuando decida cómo estructurarlo definitivamente), pero, eso si, si hay alguien que sea especialmente sensible, le recomiendo que no lo lea. Luego no quiero quejas…

Empecemos con el fic (lo de que Naruto no me pertenece me lo salto porque es bastante obvio; Kishimoto escribe mejor que yo…)

Las estrellas brillaban con luz fantasmagórica en el oscuro tapiz nocturno, mientras unos ojos del color de la miel las observaban. A Tsunade le había gustado desde pequeña mirar las estrellas de la noche. Mirándolas, su mente flotaba y viajaba a través de mundos inimaginables mas que por la bullente imaginación de una niña de 10 años, y su calor, que atravesaba millones de kilómetros hasta un aislado punto al otro lado de la galaxia en busca de una risueña niña rubia, la arropaba con ternura en las largas noches estivales.

Cuarenta años después, seguía observando las estrellas, pero ya no recibía su calor.

Su vida, tradicionalmente tranquila, si se excluían las continuas huidas de los prestamistas y los momentos de necesidad que ocasionalmente provocaban su excesivo amor por las máquinas de pachinko, acababa de verse asediada por los recuerdos de un pasado que deseaba olvidar. Por una parte estaba Jiraiya. Seguía igual que siempre, tal vez algo más de arrugas y barriga, pero su salvaje pelo blanco, sus poses estrafalarias y su actitud infantil se mantenían en él como los primeros trazos dados en un cuadro. El cargamento que traía no era tan agradable, o cuanto menos, era mas molesto; un irritante y cargante niño al cual no parecían haberle enseñado la palabra "respeto", y un ofrecimiento de de los ancianos de Konoha. Un ofrecimiento de bordes afilados y en el cual no estaba interesada en absoluto, aunque más de uno sería capaz de ofrecer su alma por el puesto de Hokage. Una demostración de fuerza y un simple "no" habrían bastado respectivamente para librarse de ambos problemas en circunstancias normales.. Sin embargo, la normalidad de las circunstancias había resultado ser una aspiración inalcanzable, y Naruto Uzumaki había conseguido remover las astillas que hacía años llevaba clavadas en su corazón. Tal vez la similitud de Naruto con su difunto hermano pequeño era una broma cruel que los dioses le estaban gastando para que se acrecentara el sufrimiento que padecía en las largas noches en las que las lágrimas aún le impedían conciliar el sueño

Y luego estaba Orochimaru

Se alegraba tanto de su presencia como podría alegrarse de la presencia de todos los prestamistas a los que debía dinero al completo. Era un pequeño reducto infeccioso y repugnante del montón de basura que ella llamaba recuerdos, y no deseaba que volviera a amrgarle la existencia décadas después de aguantar su arrogancia y su indiferencia a todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con él mismo.

Su reacción primera al verlo de nuevo fue la de echarlo a patadas; sin embargo, cometió el error de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Su lengua viperina había conseguido que la duda se instalara de nuevo entre sus pensamientos cotidianos.

¿O no había sido un error?

Orochimaru mantenía que podía devolverle la vida a Nawaki y a Dan ¿Sería realmente capaz? Tenía miedo de pensar que pudiera hacerlo, pero aún más de pensar que se tratara únicamente de una bravata realizada para asegurar la curación de sus brazos, pues solo los dioses sabían cómo había afectado a Tsunade la muerte de sus seres más queridos. Recordaba a su hermano, sus risas, su alegría, su desbordante y vitamínica energía que fluía como las olas de un mar embravecido que ansiaba crecer para poder convertirse en un hombre. Y recordaba a Dan. Aún años después, seguía buscando el calor de brazos las noches que las pesadillas, con una frecuencia que los años había vuelto monótona, la despertaban gritando su nombre, encontrando por respuesta el árido y frío espacio vació de su cama.

Ante este panorama¿era inconcebible pensar ni siquiera un ápice en la oferta de Orochimaru¿Tenía que sacrificar una vida de sufrimiento malos recuerdos para que la Hoja subsistiera? Porque si Orochimaru recuperaba sus brazos, y con ellos el poder que había perdido, Tsunade estaba segura que lo primero que haría sería asolar Konoha. Ni todas las promesas de este mundo sería capaces de aplacar el odio devorador que Orochimaru sentía por la villa que lo había visto nacer y crecer. Ante esa disyuntiva, la perspectiva de convertirse en la asesina indirecta de las miles de personas que habitaban Konoha, Tsunade no podía sino hallarse indefensa y desnuda. Todo persona en el mundo reza para que nunca se hallara ante la misma duda que acongoja a Tsunade. Y en este mismo momento, Tsunade Hime rogaba a las estrellas que le ayudaran a escoger la decisión correcta, pero estas seguían negándole la luz y el calor que tanto necesitaba.

La mañana era clara y limpia como las aguas de una cala tropical. Ante las ruinas del recientemente demolido castillo feudal que antaño dominara la panorámica de la ciudad, se erguían dos figuras, cada cual esperando algo una de la otra. Fue la figura masculina, de largo cabello negro y ojos serpentinos, la que dio el primer paso.

¿Y bien, Tsunade¿Qué dices a mi oferta?- La cavernosa voz de Orochimaru parecía ansiosa de una respuesta.

Tsunade no contestó. Se limitó a acercarse a la temblorosa figura de aquel que fuera su compañero de grupo. En las palmas de sus manos invocó un esfera de rugiente chakra azul, que se extendió por las extremidades inutilizadas de Orochimaru, adentrándose por cada poo y fisura de la piel que encontraban. Durante un momento, el tiempo permaneció en estasis, transcurriendo con una errática afluencia ajena a cualquier cómputo que la realidad pudiera generar. La magia del momento se rompió cuando un imperceptible temblor afectó a los dedos de Orochimaru. Lentamente comenzó a flexionar y a extender sus dedos, y con la lentitud provocada por unas manos aún agarrotadas, se deshizo de las apestosas vendas que cubrían sus extremidades. Era un hecho. Orochimaru había recuperado sus brazos.

Qué ironía, se dijo Tsunade. Muchos hombres darían hasta su alma por recibir el honor de converirse en Hokage, y ella acababa de sacrificarlo para recuperar la suya.

Próximo capítulo, en un futuro próximo. Esto se ha tratado de un mero prólogo; lo realmente interesante vendrá después. Ah, y se agradecería leer unos cuantos reviews favorables; mi ego lleva un tiempecillo un tanto desmejorado y se agradecerá cualquier cosa que lo revitalice…

Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven


End file.
